Ways to Annoy Remus Lupin
by Komu
Summary: What happens when a certain padfooted marauder has too much time on his hands? He decides to try and finally snap the only one in their group who never shows any extreme expressions, that's what happens. contains minor SB/RL slash.


Ways to annoy Remus Lupin

"Padfoot, stop singing!" James shouted, hands covering his ears.

Sirius, who continued his song until Peter chucked a pillow at his face, grinned.

"But Prongs, I'm bored!" He exclaimed, stretching out on his bed in their dormitory.

"No, really?" Came Remus voice from behind a book. Sirius head snapped around at the sound, watching him with something akin to a pout on his face.

----

Later during the afternoon, Sirius pulled James away from Peter and Remus, who was sitting around the hearth in the Common Room.

"What, Sirius?" James asked, watching Sirius tentatively. The other boy was smiling with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Let's see if we can annoy Remus." Sirius stated. James blinked.

"….I don't follow."

"Think about it, he gives us a scolding when we do something stupid, but have you ever really seen him annoyed, or rather, mad?" asked Sirius.

Realization dawned on James face. "No, no I haven't. So what's your plan, Padfoot?" He asked, smile growing steadily wider.

"Well Prongs, let's just see what we can come up with as we go." Said Sirius, grinning madly.

----

"You don't reckon they're up to something?"

"I dunno, Peter." Remus said, shaking his head. Earlier that morning he had been attacked with the Levi corpus hex, startled awake hanging upside down from the ceiling. Not a very nice experience when you wanted to have a quiet morning.

----

During class, Remus found that his needle avoided all transfiguration spells he sent at it, and caught Sirius in the act of levitating it. This was when he realised something was not quite right.

"Hey, James. Is Sirius mad at me or something?" He later asked, catching his friend out in the corridor.

"Nope, Moony. I don't think he is."

"Then why--"

"Sorry, gotta go!" Watching James run down the corridor, Remus brows furrowed. Something was definitely strange.

----

"Ouch!"

"schh, you'll wake him!"

"But Prongs, you stepped on my foot!"

"Details. Now shut up!"

Remus woke, realising something was quite wrong. He just barely had the time to roll out of bed as a bucket of cold water landed on the spot where he had previously slept.

"Are you _trying_ to make me mad?" He asked, hands on his hips, looking at the two grinning faces of his two black-haired friends.

"Of course not, Moony. We just wanted to wake you up." Sirius said innocently. But Sirius was never innocent. He probably did not even know what the word meant.

James' grin faltered for a short moment, though he did not say anything. This was when something seemed to dawn on Remus. The _were _trying to make him mad.

----

Later when the two boys were nowhere to be found, Remus sat down in the Common Room beside Lily.

"They're trying to make me angry."

She looked at him appraisingly.

"What are you talking about, Remus?" She asked.

"Sirius and James. They've been trying to make me lose my temper for two days now. It's probably because they've seen me mad." He said, massaging his forehead.

"Oh." Lily stated. It seemed to be something Potter and Black could do.

"So, do you want to help me stop them?" Remus asked, finally looking up at her.

"…Working against Potter and Black? You've asked the right person." Lily said, smirking.

----

Peter was watching his friends quiet fight. He didn't know why they had it, but fight they did. Remus had been smiling at every crazy thing James and Sirius came up with. Lily seemed to be hanging out with Remus a lot more, and also smiled knowingly towards every prank Sirius and James managed to pull off. Both Remus and Lily were on their guard, and thwarted most of the attacks. Peter did not understand why, but it was fun to watch.

----

After days of endless taunts and attacks varying in creativity and skill, Remus was getting tired of his friends plot. It was time this came to an end. Little did he know that James and Sirius thought so too.

During dinner that evening, Sirius decided to do one last desperate attempt at making Remus snap.

----

"Moony, can you send the pudding?" Sirius asked, pleasantly.

"Sure." When Remus turned to Sirius again after claiming the pudding, he was met by a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt and pressing their lips to him. His eyes widened, shocked.

When Sirius pulled away, he was grinning.

"I- You- what- you- YOU!" Remus, with a scarlet face, indignantly spluttered, and later, yelled.

Sirius got up from his seat, and triumphantly exclaimed "I won! I got him angry!" before running out of the Great Hall with a very fuming Remus on his heels.

"Sirius, get back here! JUST YOU WAIT! SIRIUS!!!"

They left the Great Hall in a shocked state, James laughing, Lily frowning, Peter choking on his pudding, headmaster chuckling, and the rest of the people whispering and talking in surprise.

----

Later, you could hear a scream from somewhere near the Owlery, belonging to Sirius. Apparently Remus had caught up with him in the end and hexed him..


End file.
